Why Me?
by Secret13
Summary: What if Cloud Strife, instead of Sephiroth, was the raised by the Military? How different would things be? Yaoi, BOY X BOY, Sane! Sephiroth, Hyper! Zack, Powerful! Cloud, Slightly Dark Fic. New Summary!


**Authors Note:** All I did was change the title and summary. I have not abandoned. 2nd Chapter will be up when my Beta is done with it.

**Summary:** What if Cloud Strife, instead of Sephiroth, was the raised by the Military? How different would things be? Yaoi, BOY X BOY, Sane! Sephiroth, Hyper! Zack, Powerful! Cloud, Slightly Dark Fic. New Summary.

**Warnings:** Gore, blood, violence **Yaoi, Shoata, Male/ Male Love Later On!!! **

**If this is not your cuppa tea, Do not read. Flames will be used to burn my finals!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the copyrights to Final Fantasy 7 or anything to do with Final Fantasy 7 but I wish I did!

**Rating: **M

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**

* * *

****Why Does This Always Happen To Me?**

**Prelude: The Beginning**

"Damn, it's freezing out here! Speedy let's pick up the pace so we can get home and get warm" said seven year old Cloud Strife to his chocobo, which peeped its agreement. They sped up and started to run faster towards the cabin that they called home, which resided in a clearing a mile ahead. As Cloud neared his home an uneasy feeling started to creep down his spine, making him shiver. Speedy seemed to have felt the same way because he squawked nervously. Cloud's instinct told him that something was not right up ahead, and that something was very, very wrong. He hoped not. Cloud knew that his instincts were always correct. That's how they survived for so long in their harsh mountain lifestyle. He prayed that for the first time his instincts were wrong.

Cloud pushed Speedy even faster as they drew closer and closer to the clearing, their home, and his uneasiness increased tenfold. Finally reaching the cabin they found the door open and with further inspection that the house was empty. "HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!" Cloud heard his mom screaming franticly over and over again. Cloud grabbed his sword from beside the door and jumped on his steed; following the sound of his mother's cries. When he neared the point that the cries of his mother were coming from, they abruptly stopped. Cloud filled with worry, rushed into the clearing on his chocobo to see his mom naked on the ground, blood all around her and surrounded by a half dozen men. When he realized what the men had done to his mother, a bloodlust trance fell over him and felt his powers start to build. He jumped off of Speedy, brandishing his sword high, running towards the men screaming an inhuman war cry. He began to unleash his most deadly attack, the Omnislash. Few in the world were able to comprehend, let alone use this most fearsome of powers.

The men stood stunned as a small boy, brandishing a sword that he shouldn't be able to lift, let alone carry, screamed out an inhuman cry. The sword was about a foot wide, and looked to be twice the length of the boy and thrice his weight. The men didn't snap out of their stupor until one of their comrades fell to the ground. His head having been sliced cleanly away, and rolling on the ground. Blood sprayed everywhere coating all in a layer of muck. The rebels from the Wutai province, started to run but it was too late. Cloud was a blur, hacking and slashing at all that moved. After what seemed hours, but really only a minute the last man collapsed on the ground headless and completely dead.

After felling the last man, Cloud collapsed with exhaustion on the ground. He then realized what he had done, killing people again. He had broken a promise to his mom, never to kill again after that horrible night. The night they fled the lab, '_MOM!,'_ Cloud thought, as he looked over at his fallen mother. He began to cry. Crawling over her body he began to cradle her head in his lap. Screams of grief echoed through the trees. This is where Shin-Ra found him hours later.

* * *

**TBC...**

**Secret13: **Well that's my piece. If you think I should continue it leave a review saying so.

**Cloud: **What do you mean _if you think I should continue_? Sepheroth still hasn't come in yet!!!

**Sepheroth: **…Evil Glare yes what about me? Isn't this story supposed to have two main characters? Hhmn? Both Cloud and I?

**Secret13:** Well if it's not liked by viewers why continue?

**Sepheroth:** True

**Secret13:** Well leave a review and when I think enough people want this to continue I will continue. Syonara!


End file.
